thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vittoría Ishikawa
"WIP" } |-| RL= |-| Anime= |District = District 10|name = Vittoría Tlalli Ishikawa|district = 10|gender = Female|sex = Female|age = 15|birthday = March 16th|zodiac sign = Pisces|sexual orientation = Heteroflexible|romantic orientation = Greyromantic|dominant hand = Right|blood type = O-|alignment = Chaotic Evil|height = 5'4 (162cm)|hair colour = Jet Black|eye colour = Hickory|skin colour = Warm Ivory|weight = WIP|father(s) = WIP|mother(s) = WIP|brother(s) = WIP|sister(s) = WIP|love interest(s) = WIP|other = WIP|reaped or volunteered? = WIP|reason for winning = WIP|token = Specimen Vial|weapon = Comprehensive|allies = Careers, Loner|best placing = N/A|best training score = N/A|most kills = N/A|most killed tribute = N/A|worst placing = N/A|worst training score = N/A|least kills = N/A|kills (total) = N/A|deaths (total) = N/A|favourite games = N/A|ethnicity = Multiracial: Spanish, Aztec, Italian, Japanese, African American, Dominican and Puerto Rican}}- Vittoría Ishikawa Vittoría Ishikawa is a tribute from District 10. She was created by sǝʎǝ ɹǝɥ uı sɹɐʇs. She is unfinished. 'Basic Information' Full Name: Vittoría Tlalli Ishikawa District: 10 Gender: Female Sex: Female Age: 15 Birthday: March 16th Zodiac Sign: Pisces Sexual Orientation: Heteroflexible Romantic Orientation: Greyromantic Alignment: Chaotic Evil Token: '''Rabbit's Foot '''Weapons: WIP Dominant Hand: '''Right '''Blood Type: '''O- '''Reaped or Volunteered: WIP Reason for Winning: '''For Vittoría, it's not so much about the glory of victory, nor the offer of riches or fame. What really matters to her is that she kills as '''much tributes as possible. Her sadistic, twisted mindset is encouraged on screen, where the bloodier the battles, the more the entertainment. It's the Hunger Games, and she's going to make the most of it. 'Etymology' Vittoría '''is a feminine given name and the '''Italian '''variant of ''Victoria. ''It comes from '''Latin, '''meaning "victory" or "triumphant". '''Tlalli is a feminine given name, derived from Aztec-Nahuatl origins. It means "Earth". Ishikawa is a surname of Japanese 'origins. The name is composed of two elements: "ishi," meaning "stone," and "kawa," meaning "river." Thus, it can be elucidated as "stone river". Her name can be interpreted as "victory lies in the Earth through the stone river". 'Backstory WIP 'Relationships' WIP 'Personality' WIP Psychology WIP 'Appearance' Model: Rina Fukushi Vittoría's ethnicity cannot be distinguished via first glance. She is what people call ethnically ambiguous, '''where others are unable to pinpoint one's racial background just by looking at them. Realistically, Vittoría is '''multiracial; her mother is of Spanish, Aztec, Italian and Japanese descent, while her father was of African American, Dominican, '''and '''Puerto Rican lineage. Contrary to her personality, Vittoría is fairly ordinary yet attractive woman. She has primarily inherited Asiatic features from her Japanese '''ancestry, particularly her facial structure and her complexion. Her skin is fair and virtually 'unblemished-' a characteristic which she clearly takes care of. Her eyes are the colour of '''hickory: '''dark and somewhat enigmatic, yet carrying an odd, enticing appeal with it, concomitantly. '''WIP 'Strengths' * Comprehensive weapon range * Knowledge of the human body: An odd yet practical talent of Vittoría's is her apprehension of the human body. WIP * Remorselessness 'Weapons' WIP 'Weaknesses' * Sociopathic * Presumptuous * Impetuous: '''Vittoría does whatever she pleases, and she will not relent for the sentiments of others. This causes her to be exceedingly '''impulsive, acting without forethought and, utimately, driving herself into strenuous, and frequently dangerous, situations. 'Fears' WIP 'Strategies' Reaping Reaction WIP Chariot Rides Strategy WIP 'Alliance' Vittoría craves power- and power, considering alliances, is joining the strongest, most brutal alliance in the arena. To attract the attention of the Careers, she'll demonstrate her familiarity with weaponry and her fearless, unrelenting fighting methodology in their presence. But here's the twist. Vittoría knows that too '''much power in the hands of others could prove troublesome, because deep down, she's entirely self-serving. She wasn't looking to fulfil the Careers' expectations for the sake of admiration among the high and mighty: she was doing that entirely for her own needs. To weasel her way into the group of bloodthirsty barbarians just so she could '''kill them. Vittoría believes that the only person that's meant to come out on top is herself, and that isn't going to be done if dominion is wrenched away from her grasp. 'Group' Training Strategy WIP 'Private Training Strategy' WIP 'Interview Angle' WIP Mentor Advice WIP 'Bloodbath Strategy' WIP 'Games Strategy' WIP 'Games Entered' N/A 'Gallery' Vittoría Ishikawa's First RL.jpg|Vittoria Ishikawa's RL Vittoria Ishikawa's RL #2.jpg|Vittoria Ishikawa's RL #2 Vittoria Ishikawa's Third RL .jpg|Vittoria Ishikawa's RL #3 Vittoria Ishikawa's Fourth RL.jpg|Vittoria Ishikawa's RL #4 Vittoria Ishikawa Anime.png|Vittoría Ishikawa's Anime Family Gallery WIP 'Trivia' WIP See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:15 year olds Category:Stars In Her Eyes' Tributes